This invention relates to a coupling for joining adjacent sections of pipe and to the method for its use. In particular it relates to such a coupling which frictionally joins said pipe sections without application of additional bonding means.
In the construction of chain link fences there commonly is a considerable amount of wastage of the pipe material used for posts. Pipe is manufactured in standard lengths, for example 21 feet, which does not lend itself to multiples of the standard fence post heights. Thus, when the pipe is cut to length a relatively short section remains from each piece.
Heretofore, these left over sections generally have been scrapped, although attempts have been made to salvage them by welding into sections of acceptable length. However, the cost of welding makes this economically unattractive.
In addition, if the weld is left exposed it will rust, requiring application of an anti-rust coating at the weld. Due to aesthetic consideration, the entire length of the pipe must then be painted. As a result the post must be maintained by repainting periodically as the paint deteriorates.